Unforseen Love
by Andrea Anne Narvati
Summary: Hermione and Draco...quite enemy's don't you think? Well, imagine if they were somehow, handcuffed and were told to be together until they were befriended? Read this story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**UNFORESEEN LOVE**

Chapter 1

**Shackled Granger**

**It was a beautiful morning at Hogwarts and Hermione Granger was reading a book of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore. All students were having their Christmas break and celebrating it with a week off classes. She was at the Gryffindor Common Room lying comfortably on thesoft red couch near the fire and eyes glued onto the book. Realizing that she was unaccompanied by Harry and Ron, she closed her book and stood up to go and find the two. She figured that it would be best for her to spend her Christmas break with her two best friends. Therefore, she chose to go in search for them. **

**Hermione walked out of the common room causing her robes to drift from the speed she was going. Scurrying along the corridors of the castle, she thought about all the different plans she had thought of doing with Harry and Ron for a memorable Christmas and hoping Draco Malfoy getting in their way. However, abruptly out of the blue, Malfoy was right in front of her and collided into another. Forehead-to-forehead, they both were knocked down to the ground. Books, papers, quills, and other items were flying everywhere and falling back down on Hermione and Draco. **

**On the floor, Hermione and Draco rubbed their foreheads from the impact of the crash that left red marks on their skin. "Oh no, my papers! I've been working all night to write it! Oh my…" she yelled as she crawled around looking for her papers and rapidly organized it.**

**Coming from the Great hall, Harry and Ron ran towards Hermione helping her to locate the rest of her papers.**

**Ron glared at Draco, "What a pathetic dimwit, Malfoy!"**

**On the other hand, students were immediately calling for Professor McGonagall. A few seconds afterward, Hermione saw the Professor running towards her and Malfoy, still on the ground, with a surprised look. She had her usual dark green robes with her black hat with a long green feather on her hat. "What happened? Can someone please explain!" she yelled realizing that no one had wanted to speak up and instead her eyes were glued to Hermione and Draco. "Malfoy, Granger! To my office immediately! Quickly!" she yelled one more time in an angrier tone. **

**Hermione was speechless as her eyes widened at McGonagall. Not even a goodbye to Ron and Harry, she followed McGonagall. On the other hand, Malfoy's face turned pink and left with McGonagall cursing the whole way.**

**Also on the corridors of the castle, Luna Lovegood was exploring the grounds when she spotted Harry and Ron. As usual, she had her blond hair down, holding a copy of 'The Quibbler' in one hand and her wand placed behind her ear. "Hello Harry, hello Ron!" she called out as she approached them and giving a curious look on her face as her head tilted towards the side on which her wand was behind her ear.**

**"She was just sent to McGonagall's just a minute ago." Harry replied as he thought about how it was so close to actually being rare for Hermione to cause such trouble and have her sent to Professor McGonagall's office.**

**"Hermione? In trouble? Now that's odd. First, the long lost three-winged Gargel Hounds show back up after years of being missing and now this? Here, my dad's new article will explain everything." Luna snapped warmly as she pulled out and unfolded a recent copy of 'The Quibbler'.**

**"How could you read such trash!" Harry exclaimed as he refused to take the parchment.**

**"Now Harry, how could you say such a thing!" yelled Ron accepting 'The Quibbler'.**

**A hurt and angry look came into Luna's eyes. She walked up standing on her tiptoes just to look Harry in the eyes. "Harry what's wrong with you? You're acting like a Snargle Fanged Blatherhorn, or are you just that big of a jerk!" she snapped, turned around, and started walking away. Tears began running down her face.**

**"Oh…umm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Harry replied feeling like an idiot to what he just said.**

**Turning back to look at Harry, Luna snapped, "What, you let something slip that you normally just say when I'm not around? Save it Harry, I see you think yourself too good for 'Luny Lovegood' as well!"**

**At McGonagall's office, Hermione took a seat on one of the chairs as she gave Malfoy a mean look. She was so disappointed that her work was ruined. On the other hand, Professor McGonagall took a seat in her chair, hands on the table, and began to speak. "Hmmm…Hermione, first time I actually called you in. However, I'm not surprised with you here, Draco. So, tell me what happened." she exclaimed.**

**"There's no reason for me to be here this time, Professor." Draco complained rather huffily ", she just ran into me out of the blue!"**

**"Though this is my first time in here, you know I wouldn't do such a thing. Well you see what happened was, I was just minding my own business and looking for Harry and Ron, when all of a sudden it happened!" Hermione said as she spotted Malfoy pointing at his red mark right on his forehead, as if to prove that he was the victim before shooting a glare back at her.**

**"It was an accident," Draco stated forcefully "If I wanted to do something to her, I wouldn't let myself get injured in the process! Deduct points or whatever it is you do and let me be on my 'merry' way." The venom in his voice seemed more intense as usual while he finished the last sentence.**

**McGonagall's eyes grew big after hearing Draco's reason. Not even one bit did she like the behavior Draco had presented to her. "No points will be taken out. As I see it, you and Granger does not get along that well. There fore I have decided to order you two to be together until you two have befriended each other." she said as she took out her wand. She gave a quick flick and Hermione's wrist was handcuffed to Draco's wrist. As a result, Hermione and Draco had seen that the handcuffs had no key hole. **

**"As you can see, there is no key hole on it. The 'key' to free yourselves is, once again, been befriended." Professor McGonagall informed them.**

**Hermione was stunned to what she just heard. Draco Malfoy had always been her archenemy and always wanted it to stay that way. "But Professor, what about if we need to be in our Common Rooms…or…need to use the bathroom?" Hermione hesitated.**

**"The handcuffs will come off only when you are in your common rooms and bathrooms of course! But other than that, you two will be stuck together." McGonagall replied.**

**"No bloody way!" Draco began to seethe ", no way am I going to be staying with this…this…Gryffindor! And Granger, did you forget that she is a witch? So much for being the smartest witch of your age…"**

**"All I can say is good luck. You two may go off to your business now." McGonagall interrupted.**

**Draco stood and briskly walked out of the office, half-dragging Hermione behind him. His face was paler than usual out of sheer annoyance. Quickly, he stopped and turned to face her. "Listen you; don't think I'm going to turn nice, or even civil because of this." he exclaimed.**

**"Know what Malfoy, I just want to get this over with, and so I'll be nice this time. Nevertheless, I don't care if you're going to act like a pathetic dim wit as you have always been. So…hmm…what to do?"**

**"First, I want to make it clear that you are not to call me anything like 'pathetic dim wit' as long as we're stuck together, or I won't hold accountable for my actions." He told her casually ", and I feel like going outside for a breath of fresh air, so let's get a move on."**

**"Fine…" Hermione replied with a sigh. Though she was very curious how Draco and she were going to handle each other. Therefore, she decided to follow what Draco wanted to do.**

**On the way to the Court Yard, Hermione met up with Luna, who had just stopped crying, but was still hurt inside. "Hermione there you are!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she approached her wand still clenched in her hand from earlier and ignoring Draco. ", where have you been?"**

**"I just got out of McGonagall's office. There was turmoil this morning, which brought us here handcuffed. Now we're stuck together until we get along. Actually, we were on our way out. Draco here wanted to get a breath of fresh air. Oh Luna, I forgot to mention, did you happen to see where Harry and Ron gone off to?"**

**"You…in trouble? So it is true…" Luna replied suspiciously, as she gazed into Hermione's eyes after taking a few steps closer, as if she was looking for something. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the reappearance of the three-winged Gargel Hounds would it? 'Bout Harry and Ron, I saw them earlier. But…" she started as a flash of anger and a quick hurt gaze passed through her eyes. "I guess they went to the Common Room." she added slowly as her sadness and depression was caught by Hermione.**

**"Umm…ok? Anyways is there something wrong?"**

**"I'm fine, it's just…the smell of Slabernakels make my eyes water sometimes." Luna lied. "Can't you smell them, they stink worse than the boogie-face's breath over there." as she gazed at Draco.**

**Hermione laughed, "Well Luna, it's nice to see you but I have to go. Draco might complain."**

**Dragging Draco along, Hermione headed towards the Court Yard. Before they got any further, Luna stopped them. "Oh before you go…" Luna chimed and stood with her wand pointing at Draco. "Aquia Erecto!" she announced and a jet of water flew out of her wand at Draco, targeting his blond greasy hair. "Now at least somebody washed the greasy head of his."**

**Sam, a new Ravenclaw girl with a long black hair and hand-me-down robes couldn't help but let out a small giggle. She covered her mouth and looked at Draco. Hermione laughed and saw a student that she hasn't seen before. "Hello, I'm Hermione. What's your name? I don't think we've met." Hermione greeted her as she took her hand out for her to shake.**

**"I'm new this year at Hogwarts. I'm Sam."**

**"Oh Sam, well nice to meet you I'm so sorry but I have to go. Have fun here at Hogwarts!" Hermione replied as she was tugging the handcuffs to get Draco's attention. "Draco, do you want to go now?"**

**"I'm guessing I'll probably see you around a lot, bye!" Sam replied and giggled at the sight of Hermione and Draco handcuffed together. **

**Draco began pulling Hermione after catching a sight of his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe had his usual confused look as he came in to Malfoy and Goyle following him. "We, Go. NOW!" he yelled and pulled out his wand uttering a spell. But he bolted backwards from a counter spell along with Hermione. Dazed and confused, he kept quiet.**

**"Do you really have to yell! I'm like right next to you!" Hermione yelled back and really wanting to go see Harry and Ron once more to explain the whole situation. "Hey, if you get to hang out with Crabbe and Goyle and I have to take all the torture, then how 'bout the next day, you have to hang out with Harry and Ron?"**

**"One word. NO. I hang with my friends, you don't. Understand?" Draco replied.**

**"Well too bad. You are going to; no one like you is going to stop me from doing what I want to do. This is just pathetic. And if you act more like a nitwit as you are now, the more we'll be stuck like this. Don't be an idiot!" Hermione yelled back.**

**"Draco, why are you tagging along with this mud blood!" asked Goyle.**

**"Oh, Goyle you brute," Draco exclaimed. He was lost with words and worse, he was with a Mud blood Gryffindor. "She got into trouble, so I was asked to make sure no funny business went on out here with her." he lied quickly.**

**"Ugh! Excuse me! That is a lie. If that is so, then why is it that I'm handcuffed to you? Huh! Answer that Malfoy! What really happened was that Professor McGonagall didn't like the way we behaved. Therefore, she handcuffed us until we get along. "Hermione exclaimed doubting that they would even listen to her.**

**"Like that would ever happen," Draco muttered under his breath. "So Goyle, Crabbe? Did you get the secret operation underway?" He winked at them.**

**"Uh, you mean the one with Potter and Redhead? Goyle asked but was interrupted by Malfoy.**

**"YES, YES I mean that one."**

**After hearing Malfoy's little conversation with Crabbe and Goyle, Hermione wasn't sure to believe it or not. Instead, she stuck with it being a joke. _It was obvious, if Malfoy wanted to do something to Harry, he wouldn't have told it when I was there._ Hermione thought to herself. "Malfoy, can I pleas go back to my common room? I assume that you're going to have to walk me there." Hermione laughed.**

**"Fine, if it will shut you up." Draco said dramatically. "Crabbe, Goyle meet me by the Fat Lady's portrait I five minutes. Come, mud blood." he spat.**

**"First of all, can you please not call me mud blood? I mean, not even one bit did I name you a pathetic dimwit."**

**"You did now. And besides," Draco said smiling, leading her up the flight of stairs. ", mud blood is a true statement for you, just so you know."**

**Hermione ignored Malfoy's reply but was hurt inside and continued walking. As they reached the Fat Lady's Portrait, she stared at the Handcuffs. In a second, it just disappeared. "Well before I go, I just wanted to say…I hope you think about all this Malfoy and change." Hermione said as she opened the portrait door. **

**"Yeah right, and maybe you could stop being a mud blood, become an actual witch, and even possibly look nicer…," he said as soon as Hermione shut the portrait closed, noticing that Crabbe and Goyle were giggling about behind him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Confessions**

**At the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione darted around the room for Harry and Ron. There they were, playing chess and trying to make their time. **

**"Checkmate!" Harry yelled, interrupted by Hermione's presence. **

**"Oi Hermione! Where have you been? What happened!" Ron asked.**

**"I am so pleased to see you two again…"Hermione replied as she went on with the whole story.**

**"Wow Hermione. You've been going through a lot yesterday." Harry said as Hermione finished telling them the whole story.**

**At the Slytherin Common Room, Malfoy felt a jolt of pain in his wrist. The pain got so intense that he immediately ran out of the Common Room and darted to the Fat Lady's Portrait. When he arrived, he quickly began to pound on the portrait for Hermione to get out. He already knew that it was the cuffs acting on them. On the other hand, in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione felt and intense pain on her wrist. She then quickly turned her head to the door and heard the Fat Lady screaming. Hermione ran as fast as she could and opened the portrait. There she found Draco Malfoy standing outside panting. "Did you feel that? Out of no where, my wrist was sore…it was just unexpected." Hermione exclaimed.**

**"Yes, I know…" Draco said as he placed himself next to her. There, he saw the handcuffs appear back on their wrists. "Oh, bloody cuffs. GET OFF!" he roared with anger.**

**Hermione felt the same. Though, she new cursing wouldn't help. "Ugh! So what are we going to do now? My days are nothing now having to face you and your rude insults about me."**

**"Shut up, Hermione." Draco snapped. "What we need to do is act like we are getting along in front of McGonagall and she'll let us go. Duh! You don't seem as smart as you act."**

**"Ok, fine. I'll go for it; however, I really don't think that it will work out. It will be interesting to see your plan fail anyways." Hermione boasted.**

**"Well let us go then…but I'll need my buds over here to lie about it too…" he stared back into her eyes, disgusted with the sight ", and you mud blood. You better NOT even TRY to ruin it."**

**Draco motioned his cronies forward and allowed them to know his plan. Leading the four down to the office, he knocked on the door. The door opened it self-entering the students in.**

**"Hello…Draco, Hermione. Pleasure to see you again. Is there anything I can do for you?" the professor said, realizing they weren't the only ones that came.**

**"Yes, professor," Draco said clearing his head so she couldn't read it. "Hermione and I…" he couldn't help but gag at those words ", we were able to set aside our differences and become friends. I have learned not to trouble her in anyway anymore and she has learned not to provoke me either. Now could you please let us free?"**

**McGonagall glanced from Draco to Hermione and with everything written clearly on both of their faces. "Even if you seem to have reconciled your differences, it is not up to me to break you free. The handcuffs know when you truly understand one another and befriend each other. I cannot help you Malfoy."**

**When she finished, she turned back to them and continued to busy herself with other matters "Now please leave. I have other things to deal with."**

**Hermione immediately laughed to hear McGonagall reply. She was right his plan was going to fail. "Ah hah Malfoy, what have I told you!" she laughed.**

**"You CANNOT do this McGonagall!" Draco screamed as Hermione dragged him away ", my father will hear about this…"**

**"OUCH!" Hermione yelled "Nose down Malfoy! Behaving like that is just going to make it worse!"**

**McGonagall shut the door as Hermione dragged Draco far from her office. She shook her head as his last words met her ears, "My, my, I bet he most definitely will."**

**"I do NOT care, and shut up you…you…you filthy, dirty, rotten, little MUD BLOOD." he screamed. "I hate this! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been in this position!" he felt beads of sweat roll down his face.**

**Those words completely shot Hermione badly; she thought that they could never get along and free themselves. Standing there nowhere to run or hide, tears began to fill up her eyes and shouted, "MALFOY, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I HAVE DONE ALL I CAN FROM BEING NICE TO YOU AND FOLLOWING YOUR DIRECTIONS AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME! ALL YOU DID WAS INSULT ME THE WHOLE TIME AND DISCOURAGE ME!"**

**Draco was completely shocked and speechless at the same time. "Well then." he whispered, clearly exhausted. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's TRY to become….f-friends."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**Suspicious Ron

**The next morning Hermione got out of bed. She looked at the window realizing it was a new day for her...and Draco. A jolt of pain hit her wrist. _Oh no here we go again. _Hermione thought. Therefore, she quickly ran to the portrait and opened it to see Draco who was, once again, screaming and slamming on the portrait. "Oh, I've never thought I would be so glad to see you." he said trying to catch his breath. **

**"So where are we headed now?" she asked happy to see Malfoy for the first time.**

**"I was in so much pain that I'm so happy to see you so the pain could go." he replied watching the cuffs reappear. "Well where do you want to go?" Now ashamed, Draco let Hermione decide. Just as long Pansy doesn't see them, then it's alright.**

**"I kind of thought about seeing Harry and Ron. I-If it's alright with you.**

**Draco's face quickly distorted. _Filthy mud blood wants to see her dirty little friends. _He thought in an evil way. "No," he replied. "I would never want to even mingle with…uh," he felt like screaming. "Uh, I guess." after seeing her smile, he turned around and almost vomited with those words.**

**"Thanks! They're just at the Court Yard." Hermione replied though she felt very uncomfortable behaving this way in front of Malfoy. It felt as though Malfoy was another person. **

**"But remember," he said, walking down the flight of stairs. "If your little 'gang' even tries to threaten me or even talk about me in a wrong way, I promise that I am going to make your life miserable for the rest of the year."**

**"No matter, if they do threaten you, I'll talk to them for you. It might take a while for them to get used to it though." Hermione laughed as she pulled Draco towards the Court Yard. **

**Draco couldn't help himself. He began twitching his eyes as he thought about a day with Potter. Nevertheless, it was the only way to get the cuffs off his hand.  
**

**Hermione spotted Harry and Ron sitting under a shady tree. "Hello Harry, hello Ron!" she exclaimed.  
**

**"Oi Hermione...Malfoy, what brings you here!" Ron glared at him.  
**

**"Harry, Ron, we need to talk. You see he's changed. He's actually trying to be nice. Now can you guys please give him a break and treat him the same way?" Hermione informed the two. **

**Ron looked at her oddly then whispered to Harry, "I don't think that's possible, him being nice." he chuckled. Harry smiled. After a few seconds of glaring at Malfoy, he slowly nodded. **

**Hermione spotted Ron chuckling and assumed that he thought it was all a joke. "I'm dead serious." Hermione exclaimed.**

**"Ok, whatever you say Hermione. But I'm telling you," He leaned closer, "he's MENTAL! You actually think he's going to be nice?" He knew Malfoy was listening to his every word, and he wanted him to.**

**Hermione had nothing else to do but make a serious look at Harry on Ron to prove to them that she was serious. "Well anyway what have you two been up to?" she asked.**

**"Ummm...nothin..." he looked around the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. Then slowly side stepped behind Harry, "Harry has something to tell you!" **

**"Oh great, now the great Potter wants to date the filthy," he stopped himself. He immediately caught Hermione disappointed. It hurt his gut to see her like that. _Oh great._ He thought. _I'm feeling sorry for her._**

**"What are you talking about you git?" Harry whispered to Ron. "Uh well um...err... is that you Neville! "Harry shouted in the direction behind Hermione and Draco.**

**"Yeah, I see him over there...right behind that one bloke with the frilly hair." Ron pointed toward the castle, and right when everyone turned to look, he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back and they both started to walk over to Hagrid's hut. "Man that was a close one.." He said as he peeked back over his shoulder to see if Hermione was following them. "I just hope she doesn't find out what we did! She'd kill us!"**

**"Ignore them." Hermione replied. **

**Harry and Ron turned away from Hagrid's and started up for the castle. When all of the sudden they saw Luna coming out of the doors. "Uh oh, we better turn around!" Ron turned heel, but Luna had already spotted Harry.**

**"Well Draco, you did pretty well in front of Harry and Ron." Hermione said. She was very surprised that it was actually working out. **

**"Well the sooner I get out of this mess, the better." **

**"I guess I've had my time with Harry and Ron, if you want we can go see Crabbe and Goyle or do whatever you want to do…oh, right, Pansy. I forgot. But we just can't keep hiding this from her." Hermione sighed. All she wanted to know was what really got into Harry and Ron's minds. They knew she was serious but they just had to get used to it. "Malfoy, can I ask you a question? Well, I thought that we were already ok if you know what I mean. However, the handcuffs don't seem to think so. Is there anything bothering you that you want to tell me?" she asked.**

**"No," he quickly lied. He was never going to be able to dismiss the idea that she was a half blood wizard. It would never work.**

**"Ummm...well, ok then. It's a bit quiet here. Mind if we head to the Great Hall?" Hermione sighed. She just had this feeling inside her that Malfoy seemed pretty depressed. He hasn't said much.**

**"Oh, ok." Draco said. "Lets head to the Great Hall, but I need to stay away from the Slytherins for a while."  
**

**"Off we go then." Hermione replied as she took a hold of Draco's hand. She blushed as they headed for the Great Hall very unsure for Draco staying away from the Slytherins. **

**On the other hand, Harry and Ron was still thinking about Hermione. "Maybe we should go back to Hermione and shudders Draco. Maybe Hermione can help me deal with Luna." Harry said. Nevertheless, just as he was turning around to go see Hermione, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luna storming off to the castle again. So instead, they headed back to the tree to find Hermione and Draco on their way up to the castle. "So...umm...we kind of had to turn around for some unknown reason...where are you two going?" Ron asked.  
**

**This time, Hermione didn't say anything. She hoped Draco would answer for her.  
**

**Harry whispered to Ron "They're holding hands! Maybe Hermione being near a mental showcase is affecting her."**

**"We are going to the great hall," Draco said bitterly. "Mind, mind if you join us?" he almost screamed when he heard himself say those words.  
**

**Hermione was completely gobsmacked. She now truly saw that Malfoy had actually had the wits to behave such a way to a Gryffindor.**

**"Well do you?" he asked.**

**"What the-" Ron looked at Malfoy with his mouth and eyes wide open. "Who died and made you Mr. nice?"**

**"These handcuffs are killing her and me," he pointed at her. "And if we aren't nice to each other, then it stays like this until we do."**

**"Oh Ron, just answer him." Hermione interrupted.**

**Draco buried himself deep inside his body while Ron deliberated, he needed to think to himself, address the situation.**

**"Ok, fine. Whatever. This is really weird seeing you two holding hands, so could you please like..." he gestured to let go. "This whole nice thing is doing its magic I guess. But I'm not sure I like it..."**

**"You know what weasel, I mean Weasley, I agree with you there..." Draco looked back a Hermione and felt his insides smile.**

**Hermione forgot she had still had a hold of Malfoy's hand and immediately let go. "Sorry Ron, I guess this handcuffs really had some effect."  
**

**"So, shall we head for the Great Hall?" Hermione asked. Still quite embarrassed.  
**

**"Yes, yes let's go now."**

**Ron touched his wand but decided not to waste his time with him. Instead, he and Harry followed them. Dragging Draco along, Hermione walked to the Great Hall. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Malfoy Stumbled**

**As usual, floating candles were above them, owls coming in and out from different directions, and witches and wizards enjoying their meals. They entered the Great Hall as Draco pulled his wand out and yelled, "Accio mask!" A black plastic mask appeared right on his face, concealing it from the crowds. _Good idea_. He heard himself say.**

**Hermione spotted an empty Gryffindor table and sat down. Draco followed along and sat next to her, his mask still hiding his identity. While Hermione placed her self on the bench, she darted around the room and realizing that other's were whispering about around her of how a Slytherin is sitting at their table.**

**"What's up with that dorky mask Malfoy?" Ron said as he sat down across from Hermione.**

**Draco's fists doubled up in anger. He was easily furious; never would he take that from a Weasley. "It's a disguise." he spat.**

**"A disguise!" Ron laughed "For what! Are you scared that someone might notice that you're ugly? Cause if they haven't noticed it already..." He laughed harder.**

**Hermione ignored the two. When out of nowhere a box fell in front of her. She didn't know whom it was from but she went on opening it. Inside the box was a beautiful dress. It was white and brand new. Therefore, Hermione searched for the name of which it came from. However, a name was not written. She was confused.  
**

**"What is this for? Who's this from?' she questioned herself minding her own business as Draco and Ron went about arguing.**

**Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron. He muttered a jinx that began to make Ron turn red and his hair white. "Congratulations!" Draco said. "You now look uglier than you did."**

**As Hermione putted her new dress away, she immediately shot her eyes at Ron. "Ron!" Hermione laughed. **

**"You little!" Ron looked at his hands as if he'd seen a ghost, this time he actually pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Malfoy. However, before he could say a spell, Harry yanked him down again.  
**

**"Let's go Ron! To the Hospital wing before something else happens." Harry pulled a scowling and cursing Ron out the doors up to the Hospital wing as Draco smiled triumphantly watching the two nitwits leave the Hall.**

**Hermione couldn't help but to laugh. She just hopes Ron and Draco will get along soon. "Can you please remove that mask of your face?" she asked.**

**"No," he said quickly. "It's the only way to keep me hidden from everyone." **

**"Well ok then...anyways, so you tell me that you haven't told Parkinson about this whole thing?"**

**"Nope, no way. She would then shriek her little 'evil' laugh of hers and," he stopped there; he now realized that he didn't like pansy any more. "Well, how many of your little friends have you told about us?" he asked.**

**"The only people who know about this are Ginny, Luna, Harry, and Ron. That's pretty much it. I didn't want to make you feel bad or anything." she replied. **

**"Well thanks, but I guess I'll tell people tonight, that's if these handcuffs don't come off till then."  
**

**Hermione wasn't sure if Draco really putted his true emotions into what he just said but all she could do was smile. Nevertheless, she seemed to like Draco. It was just unexplained.**

**"But to let you know," he said quickly. "Once these things are off, I am back to normal."  
**

**"Well I'm full and I can see you must really want to get out of here. Mind if we go to the court yard for some fresh air?" she asked.**

**"Nope. Don't mind." he said noticing pansy looking over at them...  
**

**Hermione got up but discovered Pansy looking towards Draco. Quickly, she stood up and headed for the Courtyard.  
**

**"Draco!" Pansy yelled as she tried to catch up with them.**

**"Oh no!" he whispered nervously. "Let's keep walking and if she catches us, we'll say that we didn't hear her."**

**Hermione kept on walking and looked back to see where Pansy was. She saw her still trying to catch up so she walked faster. Draco shook his head and felt a bead of sweat drop down from his hair. "How fast can you run?" he asked. "'Cause if we can, we can run up to the seventh floor, she wont go past the sixth..."**

**"Well not that fast, I mean look at these books I'm carrying!" Hermione breathed harder. "But I'll try!" she said pushing her self to go up the moving staircases.**

**Pansy had now broken into a brisk jog, coming closer to Draco and Hermione.   
**

**"Draco, wait up!" she shrieked in her normal high-pitched tone as she approached, coming closer by the second. _Is he avoiding me...no impossible? Is that Granger, why is my Draco around the mud blood_ she thought to herself.**

**Draco looked back at the exactly wrong time. He saw Pansy getting closer, and he tripped on the staircase, sending Hermione down with him. _Oh no! _He thought. _Were going to be caught!_**

**Hermione saw Draco trip on the staircase and she quickly was pulled down with him. "OUCH! There's no way we can lose her now."  
**

**"Draco!" Pansy shrieked, in her typical over dramatic way as she ran to Draco's side. "Oh my poor Draco...did that filthy mud blood hurt you?" She asked and shot Hermione an evil glare as she tried to help him up.**

**"Draco, just talk to her. Please, we can't just keep running away from her like this. She'll get more suspicious...and hurt." Hermione whispered to Draco as she gave Pansy back a mean glare.**

**"Uh, uh…" he stammered. "Pansy?" he asked. "Can I meet you in the fireplace tonight; I have a few things to say."**

**"Yeah, of course. I doubt we should be discussing things in front of that mud blood anyway." Pansy replied, dusting off Draco's robes with her hands and sneered at Hermione. "By the way, Goyle got in a fight with some Ravenclaw girl, messed her face pretty bad, but he's in some big trouble this time."**

**"That fat brute," he said shaking his head. "I cant believe he would do such a thing. You got any idea who it was he messed?" he asked. He was being unusually nice.**

**"Can't remember her name, she has a sister in Gryffindor I believe." Pansy replied quietly as she straightened Draco's robes and pushed some stray hairs out of his eyes.**

**"Well I've got to go now, see you all later." Draco sighed. He walked away and took Hermione with him. Looking back, Draco just couldn't stop glancing back at his worry some friends. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Confiding to Parkinson**

**The day turned to night and Draco Malfoy had already gone and dropped Hermione off to the Fat Lady's Portrait. He was at the Corridors of the Castle and headed back to the Slytherin Common Room. Looking down at the floor with his head bowed down he thought to himself. _What am I going to say to Crabbe and Pansy? How am I going to tell them? How are they going to react after tell them the whole story? Worse, should I tell them my true feelings about that Gryffindor? Oh, god…wish me luck. _**

**He then arrived at the Slytherin Common Room and saw Pansy and Crabbe just waiting for him near the fireplace. Draco took one big breath and walked towards them. **

**"What did you need to talk to us about Draco?" Pansy asked, sounding overly concerned. "Is it about your father?"**

**"So Pansy, Crabbe?" he asked starting the conversation. "I want you guys to listen to me, the other day Hermione and I got stuck together with those cuffs, McGonagall ordered it. So we have to get along and possibly become friends before the cuffs come off. So while that happens I wont be able to see you guys for a while."**

**"What! What happened? What did you do that made McGonagall do this to you!" yelled Crabbe. He was so confused, he still didn't know what was going on.**

**"Hermione and I bumped into each other, she got a little prissy at me and I got a little angry at her, so McGonagall told us to get along." **

**"What! Stuck with that mud blood, how can you take!' Pansy shrieked, a look of despair came over her face. "How long will it take? And what about Goyle? He needs to know too, who knows how long he'll be in detention tonight."**

**"I know I know, but the worst of everything is... I sort of like her."**

**With that statement, Pansy's jaw hit the floor.  
**

**"What! She has no doubt jinxed you into thinking that, owl your father, he'll get you out of this."  
**

**"I can't...I really think I can get out of this...once the cuffs think that we like each other, then it stops, then I can go back to normal"**

**"This is pretty tough isn't it...that filthy mud blood." Crabbe said getting a bit angry and began blaming it on Hermione.**

**"Crabbe? Shut-up. Before I make you shut up with force."**

**"Does she know you like her, Draco?" Crabbe asked waiting for an immediate answer.  
**

**"How long will that take? What about if it doesn't stop before the term ends?" Pansy asked franticly, panicking. **

**"Poor Draco." She whined as she stood up and began pacing.**

**"She doesn't know, yet. And it should take about 2 to 3 days before it should work...that's if were lucky."**

**"So you're going to half to hang out with her little friends? I heard that 'Luny' Luna even hangs around Granger and Potter sometimes." Pansy whined, taking the situation harder than Draco was at this point.**

**"So how are you and her going? You two alright or still yelling about at each other?"**

**"I don't know, in my mind I curse and whine, but in front of her I'm always nice and relatively polite." Malfoy replied as he got to bed. The night was young, but Draco had so many things going on his mind. So he just drifted himself off to sleep hoping for a fresh start the next day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Let love do its magic**

**Hermione awoke the next day as the temperature outside decreased. Outside, snowflakes gently fell on her windowsill and whitened its surrounding. It was the students Christmas break at Hogwarts. This was a time where students were given a week off to spend their Christmas together. On the other hand, Hermione already knew she'd have to spend it with Malfoy. She scurried off and prepared her books that she had just borrowed to read and walked towards the door which opened the portrait. However, she was happy that she hasn't bumped into Ron and Harry, which were probably angry with her. **

**She opened the door catching Malfoy who was already standing right outside. As usual, Draco was pale and sweaty from the pain that the handcuffs gave him. "So, how was 'the talk' with Pansy last night?" she asked as she brushed some snow off her robes.**

**"I guess it was alright. I mean she is 'allowing' me to do this, but she made me promise that once its done, then I have to be back to normal" he replied looking down.**

**"Well, I can't do anything about that I guess. So what are we up to now?" she sighed.**

**"Anything..." he said in a bored way. "Thank God, it's the Christmas Break, or it would be extremely hard to go to classes. I guess we can go down to the tree."**

**"Oh yeah sure." Hermione smiled.**

**"Ok," Draco said watching the shackles bind them together again. He smiled inwardly. _YES, another day would end. Hopefully..._**

**As they headed towards the Whomping Willow Hermione couldn't help but notice Draco Malfoy being nice to her. _Oh now what, here we are alone sitting under a shady tree. I should start a conversation or something. However, should I tell him how I really feel about him? I mean it seems like the right time. _Hermione thought. She then turned to face Draco and spoke up, "Malfoy, I have something to tell you that I really want to get off my chest..."**

**Draco's heart pounded up to the top of his throat, he couldn't breathe. But after he swallowed down the fear, he was able to say, "What is it?"**

**"Well it's basically about these handcuffs," Hermione started as she thought more of how to explain the whole thing. "We've been together for nearly a week now and as I see it, the handcuffs are really making a lot of progress...For me, I believe it worked really well.…it's just that…well…as I saw a different side of you I began to…you know, like you. I mean more than a friend..."  
**

**Again, that lump of his heart threw into his throat and he felt himself move his hand over onto her hand. He gently grasped it, but he wasn't doing it. He couldn't feel himself think. "Well Hermione," he whispered. "I like you more than a friend also, I told Pansy last night and listened to her screech a little, but I endured because I know that I really like you now." With those words, he felt the cuffs lose weight.**

**Hermione suddenly felt a slight move of Draco's hand towards hers...but didn't. Piles of tears were forming in her eyes. "Oh...umm...well...so you do...but the thing is that I remembered you saying that you'll be back to normal when this entire thing is over. Though I really didn't want that to happen..." Hermione replied as she gently placed her hand onto Draco's and took a hold of it.**

**"That was just to stop Pansy from screeching her little wail of terror. Now, last night when I went to bed I thought about it. I-I don't want to change." he replied.**

**Hermione silenced for a minute and spoke, "I don't know about that, but it's your decision..." **

**"I, I want to stay with you. First of all, Crabbe and Goyle can't keep a conversation. Not even for their lives. Second, Pansy is, is well… just annoying."**

**Interrupted, Malfoy saw Harry come in.**

**"Hermione! What do you think you are doing!" he yelled seeing his worst enemy and his best friend hand in hand.**

**Hermione heard Harry interrupt and focused her eyes on him. She had a feeling that she'd be facing this situation. "Harry just to inform you I know what I'm doing. Let me make my own decisions. Yes, I know you completely hate him along with Ron. But just let it go...I'll explain later." Hermione exclaimed.**

**"Ronald is going to be sooooooooo mad." he said.**

**Draco sat and frowned slightly as he watched the two talk. He was ruining different things, and his dad would be terrified at his decision. But, he decided already and he was going stick to it.**

**"Draco, can we leave?" Hermione asked Draco ignoring Harry. She just wanted to run away from it all.**

**"Ok, Hermione." he said_. She will have to face it soon_ he thought. _The Gryffindors hate me. I bet they will question her why. _On the other hand, Harry followed and decided to spy on them.**

**Hermione smiled and headed towards The Lake still holding Malfoy's hand. **

**"Well, I guess we'll just deal with them tonight huh…so, are you going to tell Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy about all this?" she asked as she sat at a nearby tree that was close to the lake. **

**Harry hid in a near by bush and put on his invisibility cloak an watched them.**

**"Yea, I'll watch them freak out tonight." Malfoy said sarcastically. "But, what I really wanted was you there too."**

**Harry chuckled softly.**

**"Ok no problem. I'll be glad to help. Shall we see them now? It's quite boring here." Hermione replied. For some reason, she had felt like some one or something was watching them.**

**"I'm not sure where they are, but we can go look at least." he said. His training from Snape told him that someone was watching him. He could feel the pulses of nervousness.**

**"Well let us go then." Hermione replied.  
**

**"Alright," Draco said, holding her waist this time.**

**Hermione felt Draco hold her waist and just blushed at the fact. She then stood up and began to talk, "So where should we head first?"  
**

**"I guess we should try the dungeons first. They always like to lurk amongst the dark."**

**Hermione was unsure about entering the dungeons, it always rather gave her a bit of a scary feeling. Nevertheless at least she was with Malfoy. **

**They reached the Dungeons where they spotted Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy awaiting for them to approach. Pansy walked up to Draco and kissed him on the cheek, haven't seen you recently," she smiled at him completely ignoring Hermione.**

**Hermione just gave Pansy a jealous look yet still very angry with her. "Well Draco, tell her" she exclaimed as Draco was till holding her hand.**

**"Ah-hem. As of right now, you and me," he told pansy, "Are no more. We are through. Hermione and I really like each other and we have decided to be together. As to Crabbe and Goyle, I hope this doesn't ruin any friendship." he told them in a way that was straight to the point.**

**Pansy was shocked. "You are dumping me for a Gryffindor!" she yelled attracting everyone's attention in the dungeons. She stomped out after producing a large amount of birds that flew towards Draco and pecked at him.**

**"Ugh! Parkinson, just to inform you I am more than a Gryffindor. With your behavior, I can see clearly why Malfoy is dumping you!" Hermione yelled.  
**

**Draco smiled a bit, watching Pansy flip. She was always a bit temperamental, but this time it was even funnier.  
**

**"Malfoy? Are you really serious about this?" asked Crabbe.**

**As Draco swung out his wand, called out the stun jinx, and put the wand away. He gazed at Hermione and answered, "Yes, yes I am."**

**Hermione smiled. **

**The day turned into night, darkness took over light, and revealed the mysteries behind the Castle. Hermione gave Malfoy a smile. "Hey so I guess I have to go. Walk with me to the Gryffindor Common Room?" she asked.**

**"Sure," said he, hand in hand. They walked up the flight of stairs, slowly so they may feel the presence of one another.**

**"Draco, thanks for everything. I thought it was so brave for you to go through all of this. At first, I really didn't expect all of this to happen. But I guess it did huh." Hermione laughed as they both walked along the corridors nearing the Fat Lady's Portrait.**

**"I'll tell you, yesterday I would have looked at this moment and gagged. But now, I'm relishing it at this moment, pushing it down deep into my thoughts so I can remember." he said.**

**As they approached the portrait, Hermione felt the handcuffs go away and still found hers and Malfoy's hand together. "Well, I see we did it huh..." she said as she stood there looking down.**

**Draco jumped a bit with the feeling of the weight coming off. "Yea, I guess we did." he said scratching his head. But, he wouldn't let go of her hand. He felt glued to it.**

**Hermione also didn't want to let go. But she knew that tomorrow would be another day for them. "Well I have to go..." Hermione sighed as she opened the Portrait. "But before I do..." she paused, leaned her head over towards Malfoy, and kissed him gently on his lips. Malfoy pulled her closer, letting there lips touch longer. After a moment or so, he slowly let go as his eyes met hers. "I-I'll see you later then." he said.**

**Hermione sighed and gently walked into the common room looking back once more at Malfoy. **

**The next morning, as soon as Hermione woke up, she rapidly rose up and ran to the door forgetting the fact that the handcuffs were already been removed. Even though it was, Draco still managed to come over and see her again. This time, he was calm and wasn't panting or anything. "Good morning Draco, umm..so shall we go and see McGonagall at her office?" she asked quite excited.**

**"Yeah ok," he said happily, as Hermione walked to him.**

**They arrived at McGonagall's office and saw Professor McGonagall in a dark blue robe with what seemed to be a new black hat and a long Phoenix feather on its side. She looked up from what she was doing and saw Draco and Hermione standing in front of her. "Well well, I see you two have gotten along. Am I right?" she asked.**

**_No, my wrists are numb now._ Malfoy thought to himself. Even if he did like Hermione, he was still able to hate McGonagall. "Yes, we have gotten to look at each other's brighter side…and we even came to like it."**

**Professor McGonagall gave them a smile. She had a feeling that they would accomplish this task. But not to a point like this. "I see the cuffs did well." she replied as the handcuffs appeared oh her table. "Anyways…well…that's all there is to it. However, because of your efforts…10 points for Gryffindor and of course…10 points for Slytherin! I guess my work here is done." she smiled.**

**At the same time, Hermione and Draco smiled as well and left the office.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ron and Harry**

**The next morning Hermione woke up love struck. Malfoy's kiss still got to her. Then she got up and prepared for a new day. But as she passed the Gryffindor common room, she heard voices. Hermione recognized them. She walked closer and peeked down from the stairs. There she found Ron and Harry having a private conversation. **

**"Ron. I have to tell you something...something important! It's about Hermione" Harry panicked, looking at Ron with a worried look upon his face. **

**Ron's eyes grew wider. He already knew that it had to do something about her and Draco. "Bloody Hell, Harry! What is it! Is Hermione ok...wait. I mean what happened?" he mumbled.**

**Harry wasn't too sure if he should tell Ron. He took a moment, and wondered how Ron was going to take it. "Ron, Hermione and Draco are together." Harry whispered, waiting for Ron to burst out. **

**Ron was silent for as moment. He didn't know what to say. "Harry, I had this dream that something like this was going to happen! Hermione and Malfoy were going to be together…"**

**Harry was a bit worried. "Ron, I'm going to say this slowly. It wasn't a dream!"**

**Ron stood up and paced the floor. "Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell..." he repeated. "Harry, we've got to stop this! What if he's up to something? You know, to get back to you for sending his father to Azkaban." he explained.  
**

**"Shh...Ron settle down, people might hear you! I know what you mean. I think that Draco is using Hermione, to get to us somehow!" said Harry in a very discrete tone. "Why that low life dim-wit, I don't even think that he really fancies her, you know!" Harry was starting to get louder and louder.**

**Ron stopped pacing and stood there. He silenced himself for a bit but was still cursing under his breath. Hermione on the other hand was amazed at what she just heard. So she stomped down the stairs and made herself seen. "RONALD! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH LIES!" she yelled out.**

**"H-Harry..." Ron stuttered.**

**Harry and Ron were completely caught off guard. "Hermione! What…how? Where…" Harry said trying to get a word out while keeping a straight face. "How long have you been standing there? How much have you heard?"**

**Hermione was steaming with anger.** **"Long enough! What's the matter with you two! Can't you just accept my likes for Malfoy!" she yelled as she stomped out of the room leaving Harry and Ron to think about it. Outside, she came across Malfoy who was just leaning against the stonewall waiting for her. But before she even spoke a word to him, she wiped her eyes, which were beginning to burst out in tears from what had just happened.**

**"What's the matter Hermione?" Draco said worriedly.**

**Hermione took a hold of his hand. "I-It's just Harry and Ron." she sobbed.**

**"What did Redhead and Scar head do to you?" said Malfoy angrily trying to settle down. He realized that Hermione was still sobbing. Somehow, he enjoyed it, but his heart was hurting as he saw Hermione in pain. "I mean…Weasley and Potter. I'll beat there guts right out of them! Tell me what happened?"**

**"It's nothing, really." she replied trying to keep her tears from falling down her cheeks. "Harry and Ron are just being the stubborn, clueless selves. They don't approve of our relationship."**

**Draco gave Hermione a moment to recollect herself. "C'mon, who needs them? If they were really your friend they would understand." He paused a moment, to see Hermione's expression on her face. "As much as I dislike them. I would try and control myself, because that's what someone does when they care about someone."**

**Hermione slowly began to for a smile to what Draco had just said. "Look at me…" she said with a small laugh. "I shouldn't be here, crying my eye out…who cares what those two think! Let's go get some breakfast and forget it happened! This isn't a way to start the day. So, today…I'm all yours."**

**"I like the sound of that!" Draco said happily. He was so glad to see Hermione feeling better. "What do you say we go to the Leady Cauldron and get some of them butter beers!" exclaimed Draco in a rather cheery mood.**

**"That sounds good!" said Hermione excitedly.**

o0o

**Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron wasn't pleasant for Hermione and Draco. The place was dark, filled with cobwebs and antiques from God know when. Witches and wizards in all different ages sat at different tables giving them strange looks. The whole place was quite eerie. Whispers coming from different tables. Well, considering the fact that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor had just walked in hand in hand. They all must have found out rather quickly. **

**"Hermione and Draco! It can't be!" said Jamie, a 3rd year girl whispering about to her friend. She knew Hermione. Hermione once tutored her a year ago.**

"**Are they together?" said a girl that walked passed them.**

**"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin! How could this be?" said a young boy, hiding behind his book.**

**"This is absurd!" said a Hufflepuff.**

**"Someone should lock those two in a cage and throw them to the trolls" said a Ravenclaw. The whispering got louder and louder as glares from different wizards came angrier.**

**"You two are the talk of the whole school! This is definitely going in the paper for EVERYONE to see!" said Collin Creevy an amateur newspaper columnist. "Smile for the camera!" he exclaimed but quickly scurried away after seeing the expression he got from Hermione and Draco.**

**"Let's hurry before this turns into a mob seen!" whispered Draco to Hermione quickly searching for an empty table. "Amazing, how people these days are only interested in other peoples business!"**

**Nonetheless, Hermione wasn't even listening to a word Draco had just said. She just took a seat and looked out at the window dazing at the snowflakes gently fall to the ground. She was having mixed feelings. Wondering if her relationship with Harry and Ron will ever be the same.**

**"Thinking about Potter and Weasley are you?" said Draco calmly.  
**

**"I-I-I'm just wondering if people were going to settle down and realize that what ever happens to us has nothing to do with them!" exclaimed Hermione loudly so everyone can hear her, for she knew that her classmates were spying on them. Hermione putted her Butter beer down with a smile on her face. It was actually the happiest time she had with Draco. "Draco, thank you so much for everything…"she thanked him.**

**"Well I can't have you sitting around all day sad about what Harry and Ron were thinking about. I have to tell you something though." Draco began.**

**Hermione** **felt a sudden negativity from what Draco was about to say. "Umm…yeah, sure…ok…"**

**Draco didn't know if he could say what he was supposed to say, but the only way he could have a meaningful relationship with her was by telling the truth. Well, that is if she wanted to have a relationship with him after this.** **"Some of those things Ron and Harry were talking about, are true." he began. "But only at the beginning of it all, I wanted to get to you to learn some things about Harry to get back at him. After that kiss last night, something magical came over me. I don't know what, but it felt more exciting and better then when Pansy and I have kissed. I know I love you now Hermione. Please forgive me for my past wants. I have changed."**

**Hermione silenced for a minute and bowed her head down. "Oh…you have changed and I do want this relationship, I mean you're the only one who we're strong through out this, this, 'adventure' I guess you could say. You had to stand up for yourself and what you thought was right. So…I forgive you. I love you too." Hermione replied placing her hand in his.**

**Draco cupped Hermione's hand and smiled happily. But he had this eerie feeling of someone watching them. Just then, someone's drink fell to the grounds behind them. The glass shattered into pieces. Out of nowhere, a waiter ran in and shouted a spell and the glass was good as new. Turning around, Hermione and Draco discovered that it was Ron.**

**"RONALD! What do you think you are doing!" Hermione yelled out giving Ron an angry look.**

**Ron made a face that looked like he was about knock out Draco, "A-a-ah Hermione, Harry is waiting outside for you!"**

**"To where? After what you said and done, why should I?" she boasted.**

**"Hermione! The question is, why you are fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron yelled out. "You merely went out for butter beer and now he's saying he's in love with you! Garbage I say, garbage! You couldn't possible take this seriously…he's using you!" said Ron as his tone got louder and louder.**

**"Are you mad? I believe I can make my own decision! If you and Harry can't accept it then…just…leave! I know what's right for me! How many times am I going to tell you RON!" she yelled louder and louder and was ignoring the amount of publicity she was bringing in. "Draco, can we please leave…" **

**Ron had a look of disgust upon his face, "Hermione, don't you remember, what Draco has done to us over the years? He tried to kill Harry! He's a Slytherin; of course, he'll be following his dimwitted father's footsteps! He's a wicked bad seed and you SHOULD be with him!" **

**Outside, Harry stood there. "Hermione, I'll support you…I don't know if I can befriend Draco but I'll try." He realized this was the only way Hermione could still talk to him. He didn't want to lose her.**

**Hermione just kept on walking and left Ron unanswered. But stopped at what Harry said. _At least one of them caught up_. She thought to herself. "Thanks Harry, I knew I could count on you. Now only if you could make Ronald feel the same way…" **

**Harry looked at Draco, he put in a hand out to shake Draco's hand. Even when he looked as though he was going to get shocked or something. Anyway, they shook hands and once they let go they both had looks on their faces like they were about to hurl. "Dim-wit" muttered Harry.**

**"Scar head" whispered Draco.**

**Hermione heard both of them speak under their breaths. "Well at least you both gave it a try!" she giggled. "Now, that wasn't too hard was it? But now, I have no idea what to do with Ron. He still hasn't caught up…and this is where you come in Harry."**

**"What do you want me to do?" Harry said confused. "You know how hard it is to change Ron's mind. You don't mean a spell or anything, do you?"**

**Hermione laughed, "No! Well thanks Harry, we'll be heading off now." **

o0o

**Hermione and Draco walked back to the Castle with Harry right behind them. "So what do you guys want to do?"**

**Draco kicked a rock to the side as he brushed his blonde hair from his eyes. He had one hand stuffed into his pocket and the other grasping Hermione's hand, he loved the feel, he wanted to go find a small secluded play by the lake to sit and watch the sun sprinkle across the water, but he knew that was to going to happen.**

**Hermione sighed and waited for answer. "Draco? Harry? Actually, Harry I think you should go and talk to Ron immediately." Truth was she just wanted to be alone with Draco. It was a new day for them and a new start for their relationship.**

**"Ok I'll find him," said Harry as he looked at Hermione. Whispering into her ear he said, "Be careful…" then smiled and looked at Draco as he headed off to the other direction.**

**"What was all that for?" Draco asked bitterly. He became sort of disgusted at how Harry had looked at him.**

**Hermione on the other hand, headed towards the lake and found a near by tree to which they can both unwind. There she sat and watched the lake glisten under the sun as Draco sat beside her. "Draco, I was wondering…does your father know about us yet?" she asked.**

**_How should he? _He told himself. Since his father was now in prison (thanks to a certain SOMEONE, almost had no father. "No, he doesn't" he replied. "But I will probably send an owl tonight."**

**Hermione placed her head on his shoulder. "Oh, I wonder how he'll take it…" she said rather softly.**

**Draco didn't wonder at all. He knew he was going to get a howler of some sort. But it was all worth it. He might as well do it if Hermione and he were serious, which they were.**

o0o

**Meanwhile, Harry went back to the Leaky Cauldron and found Ron drinking butter beer after butter beer. "Ron, is everything alright?"**

**"Alright? Alright? Everything isn't alright! Hermione has run off with Malfoy doing who-knows-what and if you ask me if everything is alright!" Ron said angrily.**

**"Calm down Ron, you don't want to make a scene, do you! I-I understand what you mean Ron, but moaning around isn't going to do any of us good! The best thing to do now is to be behind Hermione no matter what!" exclaimed Harry quite confident. **

**"I don't know Harry. If we go into the castle, all were going to get is people staring at us…" he said twiddling his thumbs. "I don't like him Harry…I don't like him at all! He can't be trusted…he's mad I tell you, MAD! I'm not going to sit here and put up with this and pretend everything is alright!"**

**He paid for the butter beers and vigorously walked out the door. "Ron wait!" Harry yelled trying to catch up with him.**

o0o

**"Well I suppose we've got to face it, if that's how their going to be then fine." Hermione sighed. "Are you okay?" she said. Being in a situation where her first time seeing Draco behave in a way where he wasn't talking as much as he always did.**

**"It's just that you, and your friends. I'm ruining everything you have made with them. They are mad at you, they hat me, and they will not stand for it any longer. I'm not sure if this is really going to be easy." he replied slowly closing his eyes taking in a deep breath to calm himself.**

**After minutes of searching. Ron spotted Hermione and Draco hand in hand.**

**"Don't think that way…" she started, almost sobbing a bit. "yes, it will be hard, I know. But I had to face it too with Parkinson. I love you Draco, and its just how it's going to be from now on." Giving him a slight kiss on his cheek, he bowed her head and continued her sighing.**

**"Her Hermio…" exclaimed Harry, when Ron pulled him back. He put his hand on Harry's mouth. **

**"Shut up! They'll hear you!" Ron whispered forcefully as he pulled Harry behind the tree that stood in front of them. "Shhh! Bloody hell!" Ron was traumatized after seeing Hermione kiss Malfoy.**

**Draco placed his arm around Hermione and hugged her close, placing his chin on her head and smiled. Kissing the top of her head he said, "I love you too, Hermione."**

**Suddenly Hermione heard whispers coming from behind them. Turning around, she found no one. Still a bit suspicious, she focused herself on Draco. Just then, Harry accidentally stepped on a twig and made a crackling noise. "Shhh! She'll hear us! Don't move a muscle." whispered Ron as he looked down making sure he doesn't step on a twig too.**

**"If those darn twits are behind us, they are going to get something they will never remember." Draco said fiercely looking behind himself.**

**Hermione couldn't take it anymore, pulling herself up to stand, she walked around behind them to make sure they weren't there. Searching behind every tree, she saw them. "Harry! Ron! Explain!" she screeched.**

**"A-a-ah! Hi, Hermione…didn't reckon' you were here." exclaimed Ron trying to keep a straight face.**

**Draco pulled out his wand, he was incredibly ticked off now. The two dimwits ruined his moment with her. He muttered a spell off under his breath and Harry became motionless.**

**"And one more thing Ron, if you don't get your acts up, you might as well end up also hand cuffed with him. Think about that!" she yelled as she turned around.**

**"Ahhh!" Harry yelled, his voice in pain and there, he stood still and froze.**

**"Why you, I'm gunna.." but right when Ron got his wand out, Hermione quickly grabbed his wrist as Draco pointed his wand at him.**

**"You will get what you deserve Weasel. You and your poor little family. I may be with Hermione here, but that doesn't mean I'm following her little aura of good. I'm bad, born bad. And you will see how much worse I can get if you do not leave us alone. Now, hand off your wand, or Potter here will suffer. Then you two can scuttle along your way and leave Hermione and I alone!" He laughed a little, but he felt great to be able to do that. He felt that he needed to blow off some steam**.

**"But, but, Hermione, look what he did to Harry! Don't you even care?" Ron said in disbelief. "Your slowly becoming one of them! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ron yelled as he grabbed Hermione's shoulder and shook her.**

**"Do you want to get tortured like poor Potter Ron?" Draco asked point his wand at Ron.**

**Hermione was getting angrier by the second. She dug her hand into her pocket, pulled out her wand, and grasped it tight. "How could you say that! You think I'm getting darker and darker? Well I wouldn't be if you two dimwits won't stop! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF! Thanks for caring but you guys need to understand that your assuming all of this. It's not true!" she yelled.**

**"Hermione, are your really going to let him off putting a spell on me!" said Ron as Draco smiled devilishly the fact that she was on his side with this.**

**"Well, yes, I would, unless you nose down!" she yelled back at him.**

**_This just keeps getting better and better. _Draco thought. _Granger is actually on my side!_**

**"Well I guess that you know where you belong!" said Ron astounded. "If you are wise enough, you would stay from him."**

**"Fine! It's either Harry and I or Draco, it's your decision." exclaimed Ron.**

**Suddenly, Draco's hopes fell. He was not going to allow them to make her choose. "Crucio!" Draco yelled out, watching Ron flop on the ground. **

**Sweat rolled down Hermione's pale face as she thought of what Ron had said. If she were to go with Harry and Ron, which has been her best friends since her first year at Hogwarts, then she can't be with Draco anymore. But if she stays with Malfoy, she'll lose her friends.**

**Instead of yelling back an answer, she walked away. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**He Left, He Returned, He Changed**

**Instead of answering or yelling back, she immediately walked away. To the corridors near the Great Hall, she sat on a corner crying her eyes out. **

**"Look what you two did! We were cuddling up and having a nice time until you two came in!" Draco yelled, still torturing both Harry and Ron, both lay solid on the ground until the spell wears off.**

**Draco hastily rushed back to the castle and spotted Hermione on a corner with her face dug in her arms. Hugging her close, he managed to comfort her. "I'm so sorry for what has happened."**

**Hermione wiped the tears from her burning red eyes and felt Draco's presence embrace her. She could feel the warmth in his arms and didn't want him to let go. "Oh, it's not your fault. I-It's just that too many things are going through my mind and I-I-I can't take it any longer…" she sniffed.**

**"Then leave me," he whispered into her ears. He got up and walked over to Ron and Harry so he could undo the spell and ran passed Hermione with out a glance at her. He arrived at his dorm before Hermione had a chance to think.**

**Hermione just didn't know what was there to do. She really didn't want to leave Draco. If only there was some way she can still keep her friends and her love, she'll look forward to doing so. Walking up to the Girls Dormitory was tough for her. Witches and wizards around her just couldn't help but whisper stories and lies all around her. As she reached her dorm, she drifted her self off to sleep waiting what the next day had in store for her. **

**o0o**

**The next morning, Harry and Ron got up realizing they were them selves again. Both curious as to what had happed after the spell wore off. "Hermione?" said Harry, Ron standing next to him.**

**Meanwhile, at the Slytherin Dungeons, Draco sat perched on the windowsill of the boy's dorm room. He watched the sunrise come up, a beautiful phantom rising behind the mountains. A tear fell from his cheek and he watched it fall down the castles many heights.**

**Back to Hermione, she woke up and saw Harry and Ron right near her. "What do you want from me? You already ruined my relationship and…" she stopped and almost started to cry.**

**"What happened? You didn't say whose side you're on?" said Ron curiously, as Harry nudged his elbow as a signal for him to shut up.**

**Hermione looked up and sighed. "I can't answer that question Ron. I'm sorry."**

**Back to Draco, he was still in his dorm and depressed about this whole situation. He sighed deeply and looked over at his luggage's. Planning to leave soon, he sent the owl to his father and was waiting his mothers arrival. He rubbed his arms and went out the dorm. **

Hermione on the other hand, also got out of her dorm and headed to the Slytherin Dungeon where she saw Draco.** She walked up to him, but before she could speak, she saw the redness in Draco's eyes that seemed like he had just finished crying. "Draco…I-I want to stay with you." she said as she hugged him.**

**"Then, then pack your bags if you really want to leave. Because I'm leaving."**

**Harry and Ron followed Hermione out of their common room and found her with Draco in a deep conversation. "Ron, I think we need to give them some space." Harry said as Ron agreed and they both headed away to eat some breakfast.**

**"I'm going back home to fulfill my dad's dream of being a death eater." Draco spoke.**

**"B-But why? I thought you've changed?" Hermione gasped. **

**"You have friends to worry about. I don't. It would be easy to love you Hermione. If it wasn't for the others who look at us like monsters. I can't stand that happening. Yesterday happened to be the best I've felt since we were handcuffed and only because I was able to torture Ron and Harry, and that's not right." Draco reply as a tear trickled from the corner of his eye. "And that's why I'm leaving."**

**Hermione placed her hand on his face and wiped the tear. "Please stay, if you leave then what about me? Don't you love me? Please, stay." she said in a more gentle voice.**

**"I have already owled my father and he has had my mum set up a meeting for me to join the death eaters and she is on her way now." he took her hand and put it down. "There is nothing I can do."**

**Hermione sighed. She just couldn't believe she's saying this but, "I'll go with you…" she sighed uncertain about the whole thing. She needed to be with him. "I'll go pack my bags."**

**"No," Draco stopped her. "You have too much potential to be wasting it. I won't let you. I know now, that I have made a wrong decision. But I'll deal with it."**

** "I-I want to go with you and. That's final." she said a little bit more forcefully.**

"**I'm not allowing you to waste your life," Draco said, tears flowed down his cheeks.**

**"I will…for you." Hermione replied.**

**"I won't allow you," he said. His voice rose, he was sobbing uncontrollably. "You are not going with me; you will find better, nicer people to love. I am not worth it."**

**Suddenly Harry and Ron appeared. They have just herd that Hermione was leaving Hogwarts for good. "Hermione NOOO! You can't leave!" Harry yelled as Ron nodded in agreement. "You're not serious about this, are you!"**

**"No she's not," Draco said, making up his mind. "She's staying here. I'm leaving"**

**Hermione saw Harry and Ron walk towards tem. Focusing her attention back on Malfoy she says, "You're the only one I want, there's no one like you. Just please Draco, I'm not going to take no for an answer and yes I'm serious about this."**

**Harry and Ron saw that Hermione wasn't going to let go. They were getting worried. "Draco, as much as we want you to leave, we couldn't stand to see Hermione so hurt! So just stay…don't leave." Harry spoke up.**

**"Well," he said. He moved his lips down and kissed Hermione. Holding her in his arms long enough to take in the warmth and comfort he could get before the **

**Dark Lord sucks it out. "Goodbye Hermione." He turned and ran.**

**"Hermione, it's going to be ok. Maybe it wasn't meant to be?" Harry said trying to comfort her as much as he could.**

**Back in the dorm room, Draco fell to his bed. He was leaving. Sobbing in his room for a few minutes until he couldn't cry anymore. **

**"I love you, goodbye…" she muttered under her breath, tears piled up and nothing could cheer her up but him. Not even Ron or Harry. Hermione couldn't do anything but cry. She needed to be with him so badly; she would do anything to do so. Heading back to her dorm she sat on her windowsill looking out the window. Sniffing and crying, think about her last moments with him.**

**Draco packed his bags and walked out of the castle doorways. His mom was sitting on her broom waiting for him. "Are you ready?" she asked.**

**"Yes, lets go." he said glumly.**

**They rode off on the brooms, and Draco bid one last fare well to the castle and Hermione. **

**"Hermione, Draco isn't gone yet. Maybe you still have a chance!" Harry exclaimed as he elbowed Ron. "A-a-ah yeah maybe you can talk to his father or something; you know that you're really wise so use that! **

**"You think his father would accept talking to a 'mud blood'?" she asked.**

**"That would be a problem wouldn't it." said Harry as he still tried to calm her down. A girl looked at Hermione wondering what's wrong. **

**"We're a little busy here…would you mind?" Ron whispered to the girl.**

**o0o**

**The next day Draco sped across the sky on his broom. He was happy for the first day, Dumbledore was informed and his dad was outraged. He was returning to school! He snuck up behind Hermione, who was studying at the Great Hall and hugged her. "I missed you a lot, Hermione." he whispered. He let her go and stood in front of her.**

**"DRACO! YOU'RE BACK!" Hermione yelled. "What happened?" **

**"I told them like it is. My father's rather outraged though." he hugged Hermione. "Bet your buds are going to be disappointed though."**

**"Actually, I don't think so. They we're really worried for me last night. I'm so glad to see you again." she said happily hugging him back, not wanting to let go.**

**Draco slowly pushed her away, "But I've got a few things to take care of before I can be with you. I made deal with the Dark Lord. You have just hugged a Death Eater."**


End file.
